


Anger

by sunny_impalas



Series: Tumblr Stories [4]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Anger, Gen, Implied Relationships, Second person POV, Violence, comparisons, someone tell me how to tag please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_impalas/pseuds/sunny_impalas
Summary: Idk man this was supposed to be some head canons but it turned into this





	Anger

It didn’t take a lot to make Steve angry, you knew it, but he wasn’t as hot headed as Dallas.

With Dallas, you just had to look at him the wrong way and he’d deck you. With Steve you had to do something, but it wasn’t a whole lot of something’s. It could be the wave of a hand, you bumping into him, and he’d turn around and break your God damn nose.

He liked you the least, and you knew that. He thought you were a tag along, and you were not. Steve’d glare daggers at you whenever Soda invited you somewhere with him, but as soon as Soda turned back to him, he’d be happy.

Huh.

Soda was something else to Steve, you saw it in the way he looked at your brother. It wasn’t just the looks he saw and you knew it, everybody saw the looks Soda had, like he stepped straight out of one of your novels and he was going to save the girl and ride away. No, Steve looked at Soda like he was the only god damned thing making him think straight.

He probably was.

Their relationship was similar to Johnny and Dallas’. One of them was hard headed and seemingly always looking for a fight, and the other reminded him to keep his head on straight. Only, Steve wasn’t as protective over Soda as Dallas was with Johnny.

Dallas’ temper was even worse when it came to Johnny, you glance at him with the wrong look in your eyes? You wake up hours later with a few broken ribs, your wallet missing and blood dripping down your face. You look wrong at Soda, Steve just glared at you. Soda was tough, he could take care of himself.

Steve was angry, so angry. Angry at the world, you knew why. That was one of the few things you two could agree on: the world hated you and your friends for some reason. Steve took it out on the world, back lashing whenever he could.

You just waited until college to try and make the world better.

Steve was always angry, but somehow your brother calmed it.

And well, that seemed a little weird to you, but hey. Everybody you knew was a little weird. You could live with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man this was supposed to be some head canons but it turned into this


End file.
